


Sharing Horizons

by didipickles



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Wedding Registry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: A snippet of Patrick and David registering for their wedding.





	Sharing Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from olive2read to write about the wedding registry and include the words "dish," "rod," and "sweater."
> 
> title from ["We've Only Just Begun" by The Carpenters.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3w4oiBKY-E)

“I have absolutely no idea what this means,” Patrick said as he handed over the fourth blender he’d seen in the past ten minutes. The packaging on each one looked identical, but David insisted that the choice between them was vital. For all Patrick cared, they could keep using the shitty blender he’d bought at the thrift store because they were _ moving in _ together, and that was worth more than a hundred shiny new appliances. But Patrick loved David, and David loved shopping for new things. Even things he was never going to use (Patrick honestly couldn’t recall a single occasion when David had even _ touched _a blender - David might not even know how to operate one). David scanned the second blender, and off they went.

The wedding was two and a half months away, and Patrick had finally broken down and consented to do a registry. He knew it was important to David, and that it would be important in setting them up for the next phase of their life together, but he couldn’t help but remember the excited look on Rachel’s face as they’d made their way through store after store, telling him about all the ways they’d use the things she scanned. It broke Patrick’s heart to know deep down that the list of things they shared was getting shorter, not longer. 

So now, Patrick was in the middle of a department store in Elmdale watching David light up from the inside. Not many people had the chance to see with complete clarity that they were making the right decision. But as David held up a plate that matched the pattern on his sweater, his face joyful and open, Patrick thought for the thousandth time _ this is what right feels like. _ Patrick took the plate and carefully set it down, and then turned to look David straight in the eye as he slowly closed the distance between them. Even after two years, it thrilled Patrick down to his multipack navy socks to feel so confident in doing this. The kiss was short and relatively chaste for them, but Patrick could feel his ears burning when he pulled back. An hour and a half into it, and Patrick somehow just now realized that he was registering for things he’d receive as a _ husband. _ He would be _ married _ to David when he opened these gifts. The wrapping paper, the boxes, the bickering about where each newly acquired dish should go - it would all be with his _ husband, _David Rose. That was worth kissing under sharp fluorescent lighting.

Once they were both satisfied with the kitchen section, Patrick wandered into the bathroom section to look at a bewildering array of toilet brush holders and towel racks and shower curtains. And then - Patrick froze, a human lightning rod crackling and sparking as the memory flooded in. “David,” he called, not looking away, as if it might disappear. When he didn’t immediately hear a response, Patrick raised his voice. “David, come here!”

“What? What? Why are you…” David’s voice trailed off as he moved next to Patrick and saw it. The same exact curtain that separated the bathroom from the rest of Patrick’s apartment when he first moved in. The same thick vertical stripes, the same blues and greens that David had said complemented Patrick’s palette. The same curtain that Patrick accidentally ripped down when he got a little carried away making out with David in the bathroom. It had only hung for 5 days, but its place had been permanently cemented in the relationship. Looking at it now, standing next to the man he was going to marry, Patrick’s throat clogged.

“Do you think…?” he started, and then looked over at David, whose eyes were shining. David looked back at him and nodded wordlessly, raising the small handheld scanner.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @thedidipickles and twitter @didipickles2
> 
> for the rosebudd patrons and their exceptional talent, kindness, empathy, and support.


End file.
